


Don't Go

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: The Heart of Everything [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Jack also told me to post this, M/M, Posting the thing, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Eyes getting wet, don't be upset, but my heart really wants to cry. Don't go away yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote to JubyPhonic's English cover of Ikanaide. I did toss back and forth over using Juby's lyrics or Lizz's lyrics. But in the end, I settled on Juby's. Sorry it's kinda short, but please enjoy ~

_Thought to myself I’m okay, I don’t feel a thing_

_But in the end there’s a drag wearing down on me_

Prompto squinted into the darkness, straining his eyes, searching the figure that had just climbed from Talcott’s truck. It took a moment, more than a moment truly for him to process that it was him. Noctis. He was there standing in front of him yet again. Prompto inhaled, holding his breath in as Gladio and Ignis joined him on either side of him. Noctis was staring sheepishly at the three of them. Gladio was the first to make a move, strutting forward to thump him on the back. Prompto was next, stepping forward slowly, taking in Noctis’s figure. Gods, how he looked so much more like a King now than the Prince he used to be. He let a smile form on his lips, lightly hitting him on the arm. Noctis returned the smile before moving forward to Ignis, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, frowning slightly.

“We have a lot of catching up to do.”

_Running on ahead again, you seemed to escape_

_Every step never touching down_

_Couldn’t do a thing but stare without a sound_

They spent time catching up, Ignis and Gladio doing most of the talking while Prompto simply stared at everywhere but Noctis. He wanted to steal him away for some time alone, but at this time, it was not possible. They needed to pack their things and prepare to return to Insomnia for the final battle. They had decided on sharing one final camp together before the battle, the last time they would be together. It wasn’t long before they set off together, quiet most of the way to the camp site. Prompto still was avoiding Noctis’s gaze at all costs. He knew if he looked at Noctis there would be pain. And tears that would sting his eyes like a bad poison. He wasn’t ready to face what was coming in the future. Truthfully, that future wasn’t far off now and he knew no matter how much he prepared he’d never be ready to say goodbye, this time for the very last time.

Their final camp together was twinged with sadness looming overhead. There was laughter, telling of stories from the road trip ten years past. All the times they spent in each other’s company, and all the times Prompto slept in that tent next to Noctis. Bodies intertwined, nails dragging against each other’s skin. Kisses pressed to closed eyelids and lips crashed against one another with both gentle feelings and all the pent up frustrations. Every day they spent together, holding hands behind everyone’s backs. The times when Prompto felt like he still wasn’t good enough, only to have Noctis reassure him that he was indeed good enough, at the very least good enough for Noctis himself. Prompto could feel the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He let out a cough before excusing himself to head into the tent for the night. He could feel Gladio and Noctis staring as he left. Quietly, he crawled into the tent and began setting up his sleeping bag. He didn’t want to face Noctis or face the destiny placed before the four of them. He wanted things back to when they were young. He just wanted to spend time with Noctis after school, laze around playing King’s Knight together. He heard the unzipping of the tent behind him. Glancing back slightly he could see it was Noctis. Prompto quickly looked away again, returning to his sleeping bag, pretending to smooth it out. Tears were still threatening to spill from his eyes. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on anything in the world besides the man beside him. He heard his name spoken, but didn’t dare open his eyes. There was silence and then his name was spoke again. Prompto kept his eyes firmly shut. He heard Noctis shift next to him and then felt soft lips pressed to corner of his eye. He broke. Prompto opened his eyes and all the tears spilled forth, running down his face, staining his cheeks. Noctis nuzzled his face against Prompto’s, succeeding in making Prompto sob harder. Hands reached around him, pulling him close and Prompto couldn’t help but melt back into Noctis’s touch. It was familiar and god damn, it felt like home. He wanted this to be forever. No sad endings, no more fighting. He wanted to see the sunrise together again with Noctis, even though he knew that it wasn’t possible. A kiss to his forehead, then his temple, then down to his cheek, then with a gentle tilt of his head, Noctis’s lips found his own, and it was like everything from ten years ago came back. Prompto tangled his fingers in Noctis’s hair, trying to savor whatever closeness they had in this moment since this is all they would have left. He relished in the way Noctis kissed him with the same feeling and passion as he did back then. Only when the need for air was great, did they break away from each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Noctis had tears running down his cheeks, getting lost in his beard. Prompto buried his face in the other man’s shoulder.

_Night blurring out, without any doubt_

_Again it’ll fill my mind,_

_Eyes getting wet, don’t be upset, but my heart really wants to cry_

**_Don’t go away yet_ **


End file.
